Annabelle horror story
by Kingemo879421
Summary: Here is a Annabelle short horror story base on events from Yuki doll house the conjuring 1-2 and now you get to read the real events of Annabelle and Janice in from the 2017 horror movie Annabelle creation this story gets violent , bloody and creepy


The prologue ..

the death of Annabelle parents February 2nd 2017 ..

now in the next room with Annabelle parents in it yuki use her magic to hang the dad upside down and alisa beats Annabelle dad in the face until his brain splatter out his head then yuki burns the body . Katie then went to Annabelle mom and stabs her in the face ripping her eyes out then slice off her head off . She then stabs her in the throat then she stabs her in the chest then in the stomach then she broke both of her arms and leg . Katie then rips her heart out of her chest and eats it she also shoots her brain out of head and finaly set her body on fire the scean ends and goes to the next scean . -

The Annabel ritual in Yuki doll house February 4 2018..

\- Yuki and Alisa made it dark in the room. Alisa made a ring of fire rise from the floor and a spirit was floating in the air . Next to a human body zantanna telaport in the room and says a chant and Alisa and Yuki join her in the chant . The spirit then took over the human body and land's in the ring of fire . After the human land in a ring of fire Yuki and Alisa bit each side of the human neck taken all of it's blood . -

\- Zantanna then puts her hand on Annabelle forehead and electricity her body . The body goes through an exorcism . During the exorcism blue aura rises up to Annabelle face and burns it until it was pitch black dark . The Ritual ended in the doll house the scene ends and cut to black .-

The death of Sadie agust 20 2018

\- Annabelle place her hand on the dog throat choking it to death . Then violently slammed to the ground and take the dog soul and kills it by choking the soul with her bare hands . -

The death of the lost girl ...

\- Annabelle See's a small girl looking for her dog and out of nowhere Annabelle stabs the . Girl in the back until she died and leave her body on the floor . -

The death of Andrea and Cindy ..

\- Annabel then go to two more girls and attacked Andrea by kissing her in the mouth possess her and slice her throat . Andrea body falls to the ground . But then Annabelle turn her head towards Cindy telaporting to her and bashed her head in the wall making her brain splatter all over the floor . -

The possession of April and Judy...

\- While all this was going on in one side of the house on the other side Tiffany telaported to a girl named April and slammed her to the wall . Kisses her in the mouth takeing her soul and throws her dead body to the ground . -

\- now back on the other side of the house where Annabell was she flung Judy body to the ground . Snatched her heart from her chest and takes her soul . the scenes end and goes to the next scenes . -

The introduction

Yuki " alright now we are finally going to relive the events of Annabelle! And the creation!

Lorraine " our next missions is bringing Annabelle to her orginaly home!

Janet " these movies going to be awesome! I get to see the real Annabelle!"

Lorraine " If she come after you she will try to possess you but I don't think bill is leaving your soul that easy .

Bill voice " Annabelle can try and come for me if she want to I'll be sending her demonic ass back to hell . "

Lorraine " Carolyn is the demon still with you that wanted your body what was his name ?

Carolyn " his name is toby and he is here just catching up with Katie and Kirsty "

In Toby room with Katie and Kirsty

Kirsty " So this is where y'all been ? In Yuki's doll house I didn't know this place was real Katie your story with yuki and Alisa and Annabelle and Tiffany was awesome! and Toby you have gotten even more scary then the first time we met!

Toby " Well when you hanging with Katie and her friends you learn a couple of tricks from them. And you were kinda creepy with your last few stories with Kara and Chucky so violent "

Kristy " when you with Chucky and his friends everything is creepy and I heard Tiffany is in insidious ?

Tiffany " I am in the story might be even more dangerous then the conjuring we are going After the original Annabelle and the creation!

Katie " and I'll be right there with you kicking her ass this time Kirsty get to be with us! ..

Alisa " looks like me Annabelle , and zantanna are on team's again ."

Zantanna " the more demons we fight the more I get to use my magic and beat the hell out of them!.

Annabelle " I'll be going after the humans souls without even thinking about it! Flora and Priscilla you going with us to ?

Priscilla " hell yeah I'm going more souls for me!

Flora " I'll be there killing demons left and right let's do this!

Annabelle creation 1943..

Narration 1 by Lorraine

\- A toy maker name Samuel Mullins give his daughter bee a new doll he just created . The next day a demon had took over a car and runs straight into bee and kills her by smashing the car into a poll crushing bee body . -

\- smaule and his wife was praying one night then suddenly a demon rise from the ground and ask them for the doll body the car had hit . The demon was bee spirit it then start talking . -

Bee spirit " farther if you want me back let me possess the doll you made for me before I died! "

Samuel " you may possess the doll and have your room back bee "

Bee spirit " good that's all I needed to hear "..

\- bee spirit then attack Esther and Yanks her left eye from of her eyes balls the scene ends and cuts to black . -

To be continued...

12 years later in 1957...

Night #1

\- Janice was sleeping one night and suddenly she heard a female voice say find me! . She goes looking for the voice she then finds her self in bee room . she heard another voice this time was a male voice that say don't go there! . -

\- She then finds a key and a doll house and unlock the closet suddenly Annabelle rise from the floor of the doll house . -

Night #2

\- Annabelle then rise from the floor in the girls room as a demon and yuki was the shadow demon from the doll house . Annabelle grabs Carol head and smashed against the wall making her pass out and out of no where Katie turn the light on but no one can see her .-

Night #3

\- Janice here see a poem appeared on the wall and it was from cyborg -

A short poem from cyborg

The sun don't shine the sun don't sun don't rise so you can't be my little sunshine the sun don't smile the sun will frown the sun will cry the sun will die the sun do not fly caused you are always some where about to crpast u can not dream in the day if the sun has not died the sun do not love you it only made you cry caused the sun don't shine

\- Janice then looks away from the wall and her friend comes by her room to see her . Linda then takes out a pistol and shoots Annabelle in the face she turns into dust and fade away . Linda then left the room . Janice then see a small book that says Annabelle diary it had a note and a letter wrote bee her self . As she was looking through the diary she had a vision of how bee died she has a vision of bee past . -

In bee past 1943 ..

Janice " bee what happened to you ?"

Bee " one day mom and dad car broke down and I was standing on the side of the road writing in my dairy that your reading . Now and out of nowhere a car hit me then crashed my body into a pole and I died right on the scene I was only seven years old . "

Janice " my God I'm so sorry that happened to you what can I do for you ?"

Bee " give me your soul and together we can haunt every one in the house ?"

Janice " OK you can have my soul bee "

Now back in the present ...

\- Annabelle then make Janice body float in the air and slam into a wall then throw her down the steps . Annabelle teleport to Janice and bites her neck hard as she could taken all of her human blood . Annabelle then kisses Janice in the mouth and takes over her entire human body . -

Night #4

\- Now back in bee room again Linda come back with her pistol and shoots the demon in the face . the demon slaps Linda in the face and snatch the gun out of her hand suddenly Annabelle rise from the floor and tackles Linda to the ground . Linda kicked Annabelle in the face trying to run from her Linda then jump on the bed and talk back to Annabelle . -

Linda " you can't catch me Annabelle! Just give up!

Annabelle " like hell I Will! You want make it out of here alive!"

\- out of nowhere the Annabelle doll teleport to Linda and chokes her then the demon shoots Linda in the back of the head and possessed her human body . by taken her human blood then taken her heart from her chest . -

The next day ...

\- Charlotte walks outside with Janice and suddenly a Nun rise from the ground and pushed Janice to the ground . Annabelle spirit rise in front of Janice and choked the nun to death while Janice cuts the nun head off Annabelle spirit stab the nun ripping her out . Janice then throws a chair at the nun and teleport to her bashing her back to the wall blood gushed all over the ground . -

\- Linda then speak to smalue about Janice been possessed by Annabelle . Annabelle teleport to smalue and bash his head into a glass table the glass shatter and sliced smalue head clean off his neck he dies within seconds everything gets silent . -

Later that night ..

\- Linda walks outside with Annabelle and goes to a well then Annabelle spirit shows up and talks to Linda . -

Bee spirit " Glad to see you here now I have you're soul!

Linda " I gives you my soul it's yours to take .."

\- With that been said Annabelle kissed Linda in the mouth and takes her human blood now she has fully taken over her Linda the scene ends and cut to black -

\- Janice then cuts off Nancy arm by throwing a knife at her then she stabs Nancy to death . Janice then teleport to Esther And stabs her historical and Esther dies as her blood gushed on the wall . Janice then teleport to Linda and out of no where Katie shoots Linda in the back of the head her brain splatter all over the wall . Katie then teleport to Tierney and shoots her in the back she dies on the floor . bee spirit teleport to carol stabbing her eyes out and Bash her head in the wall her body dropped dead to the floor . -

12 years later ...

\- Annabelle teleport to Mia and stabs her to death until she dies this is what happened in the beginning Annabelle! -


End file.
